


Good Morning

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: Trevelyan wakes Cullen from a nightmare. Super short morning fluff.





	

It was the gentle touch of fingertips on his skin that pulled him from his sleep. Memories of screams and blood, of panic and pain, all gave way to the sensation of explorative fingers, his nightmares forced out of his mind as his lover worked her way across his chest, careful hands tracing scars and muscle alike. Cullen took a deep breath, eyes still closed as he focused his attention on her soothing movements across his torso, on the way her body felt snuggled in beside him, warm and safe and loving. Maker, she was more than he deserved.

A few calming minutes passed as she mapped each inch of him, her attentive touch finding each plane of muscle, each cut and bruise. Then her motions stopped,  weight shifting slightly as she adjusted her position, and he felt her eyes shift onto his face. “Cullen?”

“Hmm?”

Her soft lips found his neck, moving upwards, trailing gentle kisses along his jawline. “Bad dream?”

“Mmm, but better now I’m with you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her affectionately, pulling her closer against him as he looked down into her freckled face. He felt soft skin brush against him as she tangled her legs with his, happy sigh falling from her lips.

“Good.” Greta’s smile widened into a sleepy grin as she reached up and ran a hand through his untamed curls, blue eyes sparkling in the morning light as she met his gaze. “I love your hair in the mornings, you know.”

“Really?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “It’s very handsome.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Not that you’re not usually, with those eyes and the muscles, and _Maker, that voice_.” Cullen laughed, somewhere between a chuckle and a snort, and Greta stumbled on, her flushed cheeks betraying her embarrassment, as though they hadn’t been together for months. “I just… I like when you look more relaxed. I’d much rather have you all curly-haired and smiling, and, um… shirtless.”

Cullen found her lips, insistent and full of passion, a soft moan escaping her as she tangled both hands in her lover’s hair, kissing him back just as deeply. His hands gripped her waist, holding her as though he never wanted to let her go. Pulling back from her lips, he rested his head against her, breathing heavily, smile across his face. “Just as well I’m yours, then, hmm?”

Greta chuckled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his body. “Yes. Yes it is.”


End file.
